


Meretricious (and a Happy New Year)

by swtalmnd



Series: Sherlock Holidays [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Christmas, Copic Markers, Gen, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John enjoy a festive moment with Sherlock's violin (and his skull) during the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meretricious (and a Happy New Year)

**Author's Note:**

> Coincidence has given us one fic with the same title AND one art piece with a similar theme this challenge -- alas! -- but I swear I didn't know about either when I drew this up.
> 
> Happy Holidays to all!


End file.
